No me temas, déjame ayudarte
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Lo había intentado, habíajugado su última oportunidad por Cuddy, pero ella ya había escogido. Intentado escapar sufre un accidente, piensa que va a morir, pero una joven intentara hacerle notar cuanto le importa a cierto oncólogo *reeditado - Hilson*
1. Chapter 1

"**No me temas. Déjame ayudarte"**

* * *

**Resumen:** House lo había intentado. Se había jugado su última oportunidad por Cuddy, pero ella ya había escogido. Intentado escapar de la realidad sufre un accidente, piensa que va a morir, pero una joven intentara hacerle notar cuanto le importa a cierto oncólogo. *Leves spoiler temporada seis*

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece

* * *

**Capitulo 1:** El accidente.

Las melodías sacadas de aquel piano eran una exquisitez. Un disfrute para aquel que pudiera escucharlo. Pero nadie las podía disfrutar, ya que el hombre que arrancaba esa hermosa melodía, de aquel viejo piano, estaba solo.

Sus dedos se deslizaban por cada tecla del piano, sin titubear. Conociendo cada parte del piano así como conocía también cada parte del cuerpo humano. Su piel blanca contrastaba con el color de aquel piano negro. Su cabello era corto y estaba despeinado, algunas canas evidenciaba que ya no era tan joven como antes, pero a pesar de eso él a veces seguía comportándose como un crío de diez años.

Aquella hermosa melodía tocada por aquel piano fue interrumpida por el ruido de su móvil, que estaba sobre el sillón.

Abrió sus ojos, que eran dos joyas azuladas, y un gruñido escapo de sus labios. Se levanto pesadamente del taburete, en que estaba sentado. Su pierna le reclamo el haber estado sentado tanto tiempo, pero no le importo. Había hecho su mejor esfuerzo para rehabilitarse, no lo mandaría todo al carajo por nada.

-Aló.-Habló con tono gruñón. Sabía perfectamente quién le estaba llamando. Era por la misma persona que se había decidido a cambiar, pero ¿qué logro? Nada. Ella había escogido a Lucas.

-House, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Por qué te fuiste de la casa de Wilson?.-La voz de Cuddy se debatía entre preocupada y molesta.

-Me tomare las vacaciones que merezco. Adiós.-Dijo colgando el móvil y apagándolo. No quería hablar con nadie, menos con Lisa Cuddy.

Cogió su chaqueta y las llaves de su motocicleta. Si se quedaba en su departamento más tiempo irían a buscarlo ahí. Los conocía perfectamente.

Salió de su casa y fue en dirección a su motocicleta. Se montó en ella y comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía, sin que fuese detenido por algún policía. Lo último que necesitaba era que llamasen a Wilson para que lo sacara de la cárcel.

Su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos. ¿Qué le hizo creer que Cuddy se quedaría con él?, no podía culpar a la Vicodina, puesto que estaba limpio.

Manejo y manejo, no se preocupo por nada. No le importaba nada en realidad. En ese estúpido congreso de médicos, o lo que fuese eso, intento ser lo menos hijo de puta que pudo, pero no logro nada. Después cuando era la cena de acción de gracias. Bueno, era verdad que quería ir a separarlos… pero ella lo mando a una casa vacía. Después intentó separarlos fingiendo estar borracho delante de Lucas y confesarle que amaba a Cuddy para separarlos, pero no lo logro. Ella ya había elegido. Escogió a uno de sus dos únicos amigos.

Iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó que incluso ya había salido de la ciudad e iba por un camino hacía el campo. Tal vez por eso mismo no notó que el suelo estaba muy mojado, por una lluvia que había caído hace poco. Y tampoco notó al caballo que iba cruzando el camino hasta que fue tarde, bueno, no tan tarde.

Había alcanzado a frenar, pero el movimiento al ser tan repentino lo pillo desprevenido. Las ruedas se deslizaron por el pavimento mojado. Dando por consecuencia que la moto perdiera el control y se fuese a estrellar a un árbol con él aún montado.

Cayó tendido en el suelo. Su sangre estaba abandonando su cuerpo. Vaya forma más estúpida de morir, pensó amargamente.

Abrió un poco sus ojos y le pareció observar unos ojos color chocolate que le miraban con preocupación… se parecían a los de Wilson, pensó, cayendo en la inconsciencia sin saber porque con la imagen del oncólogo en su mente.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"**No me temas. Déjame ayudarte"**

* * *

**Resumen:** House lo había intentado. Se había jugado su última oportunidad por Cuddy, pero ella ya había escogido. Intentado escapar de la realidad sufre un accidente, piensa que va a morir, pero una joven intentara hacerle notar cuanto le importa a cierto oncólogo. *Leves spoiler temporada seis*

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo 2:** Conociéndose

Lentamente fue recobrando la conciencia. Su cuerpo le dolía horrores, sobre todo su pierna mala. Sintió como suavemente le posaban un paño húmedo en la cabeza. Se obligo a abrir los ojos. Lo último que recordaba era haber chocado contra un árbol y sentía demasiado dolor como para estar muerto.

Al abrir un poco los ojos notó la tenue luz de la chimenea que alumbraba la habitación en que se encontraba. Notó que él estaba recostado sobre una cama y que solamente tenía puestos sus bóxers y una camiseta.

Observó un poco a su alrededor y ahí vio a la persona que lo debió haber llevado hasta ahí. Era una joven que estaba echándole leña a la chimenea. Los tenues rayos de las llamas alumbraban la morena tez de la joven. Su cabello café, que iba recogido en una trenza que le llegaba a la cintura, contrastaba con su suéter blanco. Sus ojos, color chocolate, estaban perdidos en el fuego, viendo como la leña se consumía poco a poco.

-¿Quie…-Quiso hablar algo, pero la resequedad en su garganta lo hizo desistir. La joven se volteo a observarlo y rápidamente se acerco a él. Cogió un vaso con agua, que estaba en la mesita al lado de la cama, y lo acercó a él. Con una de sus manos le levantó suavemente la cabeza mientras que con la otra le acerco el vaso con agua para que bebiese.

House bebió del vaso mientras que pequeñas gotas refalaban por la comisura de sus labios. Cuando el vaso estuvo vació, la joven dejó el vaso donde estaba y con cuidado dejó la cabeza de House descansar en la almohada.

-Tranquilo… estas bien. Te encontré cuando chocaste contra el árbol y te traje a mi…-Dudo un momento en decir esto pero finalmente lo dijo.-consultorio… te cure todas las heridas y debí operarte la pierna derecha… tenías un gran corte en la pierna, sin contar que la motocicleta te cayó encima…

-¿Mi pierna derecha?... genial… ahora si está muerta completamente.-Ahora entendía porque le dolía tanto la pierna.

-Bueno, con la operación que te hice podrás caminar sin la necesidad del bastón. Tal vez cojees levemente, pero nada más. Ahora te duele porque estas recién operado.-La joven comenzó a explicarle a House. Este solamente le miró atónito.-Y bueno tiene dos costillas rotas y varios rasmillones y rasguños en varias partes del cuerpo. Por lo demás estas bien, ningún hueso roto y… ¿Qué haces?.-Dijo la joven molesta al ver como House comenzaba a registrarse todo el cuerpo.

-No confió en el diagnostico de una chica a la que apenas conozco.-Mientras hablaba estaba tanteando sus costillas. Sí, ahí estaban… una, al lado derecho, y la otra al lado izquierdo. Levantó la sabana y contemplo su pierna derecha. Ahí había una gran cicatriz que cruzaba de su pantorrilla hasta el muslo. Observó tristemente su pierna.

-Ya le dije que estará bien.-La joven lo sujeto del hombro y lo hizo hacía atrás para recostarlo en la cama nuevamente.-No sea testarudo, ni que fuese doctor.

-Claro que soy médico.-Habló House con voz gruñona.-Soy el doctor Gregory House.-Notó la mirada sorprendida de la muchacha.-Tal vez hoyo de mí en…

-En mi vida lo había escuchado… bueno, como sea. Ahora es mi paciente por lo cual deberá quedarse Q-U-I-E-T-O.-La joven deletreo la frase. House la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre muchachita?.-House no se dejaría vencer por una mocosa que al parecer tenía alrededor de quince años menos que él. Claro que no, él era el doctor House. Un genio.

-Amelia… Laurie.-Dijo casi en un susurro mientras deseaba que el hombre no conociera su nombre, pero al parecer si la conocía ya que mostro una cara de asombro que no tenía comparación.

-¿La cirujana?.-Claro que había escuchado hablar de ella. Amelia Laurie fue conocida por ser una genio con el bisturí. Cada operación que realizaba era perfecta. Siempre salvaba los miembros de algún cuerpo que todos daban por perdido.

-Je… ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien me llamo cirujana.-Habló mientras comenzó a caminar por la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de House.-Supongo que conoce mi reputación y de porque no tengo mi licencia. ¿Acaso no tiene miedo de que haya realizado mal algún procedimiento y que en realidad el dolor que ahora siente en su pierna será para siempre?.-Su tono de voz era frío. Esperaba las críticas de House, después de todo, los médicos la habían atacado después de aquella operación.

-Los padres del paciente fueron unos idiotas que no aceptaron la operación cuando aún podían salvar a su hijo.-Él no la atacaría ni criticaría. Había estudiado ese caso a la perfección. Esa operación se realizo tardíamente, por muy genio que fuese ella ya era tarde.

-¿Cómo dices?.-Dijo sorprendida deteniendo su caminar y observando las joyas azuladas que el hombre tenía por ojos.

-Es verdad que operaste al chico y que murió en cirugía, pero si los padres te hubiesen dado el consentimiento antes no hubiese pasado.-House observo como la joven bajaba su mirada.

-De hecho… nunca dieron el consentimiento. Por esa razón me demandaron y me quitaron mi licencia…-Sentía la vista del hombre sobre ella, poniéndose nerviosa, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a que la mirasen tanto.-Bueno… deberá quedarse aquí un par de semanas para recuperarse… no puedo permitir que vuelva a donde quiera que fuese a tanta prisa. Si quiere le puedo prestar mi teléfono y llama a alguien para explicarle la situación y…

-Está bien.-Dijo House interrumpiéndola. No quería que nadie se enterase de donde estaba, de hecho, ni él sabía dónde estaba. No quería volver a New Jersey.-No tengo a nadie que me espere de todas formas.-Sabía que mentía. Seguramente Wilson montaría un gran escándalo para encontrarlo.

-Bien… esta será su habitación. Yo estaré en la habitación de al lado por si me necesita. Esta es mi casa y rara vez tengo algún paciente. Solo alguno que otro que se siente mal o alguna mujer embarazada. Solamente eso. Es un pueblo muy pequeño, de hecho ni siquiera sale mucho en los mapas.-Amelia camino hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió se giro y le dijo.-Que pase buena noche. Ya sabe, si necesita algo llámeme.-Terminando de decir esto salió rápidamente de la habitación, para dejar descansar a House.

Por su parte House se quedo viendo el lugar por donde la joven había salido mientras una leve sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. Sería interesante estar con la joven, ya que era una gran cirujana, tal vez para su equipo... La causa por la que perdió la licencia le parecía estúpida, pero no había nada que él pudiese hacer.

Sin pensar más se recostó en la cama y el sueño comenzó a invadirlo. La parte buena de estar ahí es que nadie lo conocía y no tendría a gente molestándolo…

**TBC.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**No me temas. Déjame ayudarte"**

* * *

**Resumen:** House lo había intentado. Se había jugado su última oportunidad por Cuddy, pero ella ya había escogido. Intentado escapar de la realidad sufre un accidente, piensa que va a morir, pero una joven intentara hacerle notar cuanto le importa a cierto oncólogo. *Leves spoiler temporada seis*

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece…

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** ¿Salgamos? Me aburro…

House se había despertado hace una hora más o menos. Notó como los rayos del sol entraban a la habitación alumbrando lo que en ella se encontraba. En la chimenea se podía apreciar los restos del fuego que lo había alumbrado en la noche.

Se estaba aburriendo. No tenía nada que hacer. Su Nintendo lo había dejado en casa de Wilson al igual que su I-Pod.

Podía llamar a Amelia, pero no estaba seguro de si ella estaba despierta. Al pensar en Amelia, agradeció que fuese ella quien lo operara de la pierna. Ella tenía razón. La pierna ya no le dolía casi nada, solamente tenía el resentimiento de la operación, pero nada más.

Unos leves golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Pasa.-Dijo con voz neutra. Amelia entró a la habitación y él intento aparentar que no le alegraba que ella estuviera en ese momento en la habitación con él, ya que realmente se aburría y cualquier cosa podía animarlo.

-¿Cómo amaneciste Greg?.-Preguntó la joven alegremente. Iba vestida con un suéter verde obscuro y unos jeans negros.

-Me aburro.-Dijo House tratando de omitir el hecho que ella lo llamase con ese diminutivo.-Quiero salir…

-Greg, ayer tuviste un accidente y te tuve que operar. No puedes salir.-Habló Amelia con voz firme, no se dejaría convencer.

-Vamos… no seas así. Yo también soy médico y digo que puedo salir.-House no se dejaría mandar por ella como si fuera otro paciente.

-No saldrás de aquí. Además no puedes caminar aún.-Ella tampoco se dejaría vencer. Claro que no debía salir, al menos no solo.

-Debes tener alguna silla de rueda por ahí. Vamos, me he portado bien hoy.-De hecho si se hubiese podido levantar, cosa que ya había intentado, se abría marchado a visitar el pueblo por su cuenta.

Amelia lo pensó un momento analizando la situación. Si iba con él lo vigilaría. Además de que debía darle algo de desayuno y si deseaba que House no muriese por intoxicación, por probar lo que ella cocinase, debía llevarlo a comer a algún lado.

-Iré a ver si tengo una silla.-Dijo Amelia saliendo de la habitación dejando a House con una sonrisa en el rostro.

(…)

Amelia conducía la silla de ruedas, con House montado en ella, hacia una pequeña cafetería que había en el pueblo. House iba atento mirando a todos lados. El pueblo era de casa pequeñas y las tiendas necesarias. Se veía que todos se conocían entre sí, ya que la mayoría saludaba a Amelia con una sonrisa. Estaba rodeado por árboles.

-Bueno aquí es.-Dijo Amelia señalando la cafetería. Era un pequeño negocio que en la vitrina tenía grabado el nombre de "~Sweet Cakes~". Amelia entró con House al lugar y se sentó en la mesa que siempre acostumbraba.

Una camarera, de cabello ondulado de un color café obscuro y de unos ojos de la misma tonalidad escondidos detrás de unas gafas, se acercó a ellos y le habló alegremente.

-Hola Amelia. ¿Lo de siempre?.-Dijo observando de reojo al hombre que iba en la silla de ruedas. El cual vestía con un abrigo negro y unos pantalones de buzo gris.

-Sip, por favor Angie...-Dijo Amelia sonriéndole a la camarera. En ese momento House notó como la sonrisa de la joven cirujana cambiaba a una mas viva… a una más real…

-¿Y para usted?.-Angie miro a House, el cual estaba leyendo el menú.

-Deme un café y una pastel de chocolate.-La mujer con gafas asintió, sonriéndole a Amelia, ignorando olímpicamente a House, a lo que el hombre solo sonrió, notando la tensión que había entre ambas chicas.

-Bien… ¿Te ha agradado el pueblo?.-Habló Amelia mientras se sacaba los guantes. Las temperaturas cada vez iban bajando más.

-Es pequeño. Se ve que todos se conocen entre sí. Al menos nadie me conoce lo cual es bueno… ¿Y quién es tu amiga? – Sonrió mirando a la camarera, que pedía las cosas que habían encargado.

-Ni siquiera la mires… - House se sorprendió al escuchar la fría voz que salió de los labios de Amelia, la joven lo miraba con casi odio solamente por mirar a aquella joven que se acercaba con sus pedidos.

-Aquí tienen. Un café, un chocolate caliente, un pastel de frambuesa un uno de chocolate, provecho.-Habló Angie con una sonrisa en el rostro. House notó sorprendido como la expresión en el rostro de Amelia cambiaba inmediatamente a una de felicidad pura.

- Danke, Angie… - Le sonrió Amelia a lo que Angie se sonrojo y simplemente se fue a seguir atendiendo mesas.

Los dos doctores comenzaron a comer mientras hablaban de sus vidas. House le contó como hace poco había estado en un manicomio y él sicólogo le dijo que debía aprender a tener confianza en las personas, pero que cada vez que lo intentaba algo le salía mal.

Amelia lo escuchaba sorprendida, podía observar como el hombre delante de ella solamente intentaba ser feliz, aunque nunca fuese con los mejores métodos.

Ella por su parte le contó de cómo llego al pueblo. Simplemente que deseaba alejarse de todo y que para sobrevivir había comenzado a escribir una que otra novela de médicos, ya que era uno de los temas que más sabía.

Cuando acabaron de desayunar Amelia se levanto a pagar la cuenta mientras que Angie comenzó a recoger la mesa.

-Ella es muy buena.-Habló la joven llamando la atención de House.-Es lo mejor que podría pasarle a cualquier hombre. Es inteligente y amable. Todos en el pueblo la estiman. Aparte de que es muy bonita…-Dijo Angie con las mejillas levemente coloreadas mirando a la joven pagar en la caja.

House rio quedamente al ver esa escena, era tan obvio que aquellas dos querían ser más que amigas… casi como…

Sin poder evitarlo llegó a su mente el oncólogo, que siempre había estado a su lado, que siempre lo había defendido…

-Bueno Greg. Vamos.-Dijo Amelia mientras llegaba al lado del hombre. House la miró sorprendido, puesto que había estado pensando en Wilson, tanto así que no notó a la joven.

-Claro.-Trato de despejar su mente. Amelia lo llevo alrededor del pueblo y le enseño varias tiendas, pero él solamente la veían el rostro del oncólogo, y la sensación de cuanto lo extrañaba… además de haber visto como Amelia miraba a esa camarera, era casi de la misma forma que él miraba a Wilson… acaso… ¿él había estado enamorado del oncólogo sin notarlo?.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

"**No me temas. Déjame ayudarte"**

* * *

**Resumen:** House lo había intentado. Se había jugado su última oportunidad por Cuddy, pero ella ya había escogido. Intentado escapar de la realidad sufre un accidente, piensa que va a morir, pero una joven intentara hacerle notar cuanto le importa a cierto oncólogo. *Leves spoiler temporada seis*

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece

* * *

**Capitulo 4:** Nuestro primer paciente.

El día había transcurrido volando para ambos. El sol ya se estaba escondiendo entre las montañas.

-Vamos a casa, Greg.-Dijo Amelia comenzando a empujar la silla hacia su hogar. House iba sorprendido por la amabilidad de la chica. Es verdad que él consideraba idiotas a la gente amable, como Cameron que siempre intentaba ayudar a todos con su alma de buena gente, pero Amelia era diferente. Ella lo hacía porque le agradaba no porque una voz en su cabeza se lo dijera.

Llegaron a la casa y Amelia entró la silla con cuidado para no lastimar a House. Cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa dejo la silla ruedas en la sala de estar.

-¿Te agrado el pueblo?.-Pregunto Amelia mientras se sacaba su abrigo y lo dejaba en el perchero para luego prender la luz. Ya había obscurecido.

-Es pequeño y tranquilo. Es mejor que el bullicio que hay siempre en New Jersey.-Admitió el médico. La verdad es que prefería esa calma a otra cosa.

-Ahora que recuerdo tu motocicleta esta en el taller del señor Ludwig. La lleve ahí después de operarte. Es una motocicleta muy bonita. Siempre he querido tener una, pero… ni siquiera sirvo para conducir en los videojuegos de autos. Jejeje.-Dijo avergonzada Amelia. Lo había intentado una vez, pero definitivamente manejar no era lo suyo.

Antes de que House pudiese decir algo, llamarón a la puerta. Amelia se levantó a abrirla rápidamente y se encontró con tres personas frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Armando?.-Dijo al notar que el hombre llevaba a un niño, de no más de seis o siete años en los brazos. El niño gemía de dolor y se sujetaba el vientre.

-Marcus está enfermo, señorita.-Habló la mujer interrumpiendo a su marido.-No sabemos qué es lo que tiene.

-Síganme.-Amelia comenzó a guiarlos hacia el pequeño cuarto que le servía de sala de operaciones. Ella se olvido completamente de la existencia de House en ese momento.

Entraron a la habitación en la que había en el centró una camilla para operar con todos los instrumentos necesarios para realizar cualquier operación. El hombre tendió a su hijo en la camilla.

-¿Dónde te duele, pequeño?.-Amelia habló con voz dulce. Comenzó a observar donde se sujetaba el niño, una idea vino a su mente.

-Aquí…-La voz del niño sonó como un gemido de dolor, mientras señalaba el lado derecho de su vientre.

-¿Qué tiene doctora?.-La voz de la madre sonó preocupada.

-Apendicitis.-Los presentes de la habitación de voltearon a observar al hombre, en silla de ruedas, que estaba en el umbral de la puerta.-Sólo hay que hacerle una operación y podrá seguir tan inquieto como siempre.

-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro?.-La voz de la mujer sonó desconfiada.

-Él es el doctor Gregory House.-Explicó Amelia sin más comenzando a tantear el lado derecho del chico. House tenía razón.-Deben salir para operarlo. Es una cirugía simple no tardara demasiado.

-Pero…-La mujer quiso contradecir a Amelia sobre la operación.-¡Ni siquiera lo ha examinado! ¿Se dejara guiar por lo que diga este hombre?.-Habló incrédula.

-Ester…-El hombre quiso decirle algo a su esposa, pero la voz de House lo interrumpió.

-Ella sabe que es lo que digo. No sea idiota. Ningún cirujano en su sano juicio haría una operación sin estar seguro de la enfermedad del paciente.-La voz de House sonó tan sarcástica como siempre.

-¿Cómo se atreve a decirme eso?.-La voz de la mujer sonó molesta. Ella no veía a un médico frente a ella. Sólo veía a un hombre en silla de ruedas, que solamente parecía un paciente más de Amelia.

-Salgan todos AHORA.-La voz de Amelia sonó molesta. No le gustaba que contradijeran cuando se daba un diagnostico que de verdad era.-Si me demoro más pasara a Peritonitis y su hijo sufrirá mucho más.

La mujer miró indignada a House que iba manejando la silla para salir del lugar.

-¿Puedo usar tu teléfono?.-Preguntó a Amelia antes de salir completamente de la habitación.

-Seguro…-La chica habló mientras comenzaba a preparar todo para operar a Marcus.

House fue con la silla de ruedas hasta la habitación que Amelia le había dado hasta que se recuperara y cerró la puerta para que los padres del niño no lo molestaran. Fue hacia la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama y cogió el auricular del teléfono. Pensó a quien llamar. No quería hablar con Cuddy, porque lo interrogaría… y con Wilson…

Sitió una calidez en su pecho cuando pensó en el oncólogo, ¿de verdad había estad todo este tiempo enamorado de su mejor amigo?...

Despejó su mente, lo mejor sería llamar a Nolan.

Espero en línea hasta que la voz del hombre sonó en respuesta.

-Aló…

-Nolan. Habla House.-Mientras hablaba comenzó a pasarse de la silla a la cama, le costó lo suyo, pero finalmente lo logro.

-¿House?, ¿Dónde estás?, te están buscando desde ayer.-La voz del médico sonó preocupada.

-Estoy bien. Tuve un accidente. Nada serio, y no, no me he drogado ni nada parecido.-Explico antes de que Nolan sacara conclusiones apresuradas acerca de su accidente.-Sólo iba muy rápido y se me atravesó un caballo, creo que era eso…

-¿En qué hospital estas?.-Obviamente Nolan quería saber el hospital para llevar a Cuddy y a Wilson donde House estuviera.

-No te lo diré. Solamente llame para decirte que le digas a Wilson que estoy bien.-Una pequeña opresión se instalo en su pecho al imaginarse al oncólogo desesperado buscándolo… - Dile que necesito aclarar mi mente… que ya volveré… eso, adiós. – Dijo colgando sin más.

Tendido en la cama comenzó a pensar. ¿De verdad era amor lo que sentía por su mejor amigo?... es decir habían superado muchas cosas juntos… y a pesar de todo siempre terminaban juntos, uno al lado del otro, apoyándose…

Lentamente se fue durmiendo, murmurando silenciosamente el nombre del oncólogo…

**TBC.**


	5. Chapter 5

"**No me temas. Déjame ayudarte"**

* * *

**Resumen:** House lo había intentado. Se había jugado su última oportunidad por Cuddy, pero ella ya había escogido. Intentado escapar de la realidad sufre un accidente, piensa que va a morir, pero una joven intentara hacerle notar cuanto le importa a cierto oncólogo. *Leves spoiler temporada seis*

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece…

* * *

**Capitulo 5: **¿Dónde está House?.

Wilson estaba preocupado por su amigo. Se había ido de la casa de ambos sin decirle nada. Se estaciono frente a los departamentos en que House vivía antiguamente. Bajo del automóvil y rápidamente entró al lugar. Cuando estuvo frente la puerta del departamento sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

Entró con la esperanza de ver a su amigo ahí. Aunque fuera tendido en el suelo borracho a más no poder, pero no. No vio nada. Comenzó a observar por todo el departamento con la intención de encontrarlo, pero no vio a nadie. Solamente encontró el móvil de House, apagado sobre el sillón.

-¿Dónde estás?...-Dijo en un pequeño susurro. Prendió el móvil, el cual comenzó a sonar inmediatamente.-Aló…

-¡HOUSE!.-Wilson se alejo el móvil del oído. El grito de Cuddy había sido demasiado fuerte.-¿Dónde rayos estás?.-Wilson sintió como la ira comenzaba a crecer en él. Ella era la responsable de que House estuviera mal. Sabía perfectamente que su amigo no había hecho las cosas de la mejor manera, pero lo intentaba.

-No soy House.-Su voz sonó sería. Por un momento pensó en la comida de acción de gracia. Ella lo mandó a una casa vacía… y él fue un ingenuo que cayó en la trampa. Él le había advertido que tal vez fuese una jugarreta, pero House no quiso escucharlo.

-¿Wilson?, ¿Dónde se metió House?.-La voz de Cuddy sonaba demandante.-No me digas que no sabes. Tienes su móvil.

-Bien dicho. Sólo tengo el móvil. No sé donde esta House, no está en su departamento. Ahora si no te importa, seguiré buscándolo.-Habló antes de colgarle. Apagó el móvil, comprendió porque House lo había hecho. Salió rápidamente del departamento con la esperanza de que su amigo hubiese vuelto a casa.

(…)

Cuando Wilson le cortó sintió un nudo en el estómago.

-¿Qué sucede?.-La voz de Lucas la sacó de su trance. Se voltio a observarlo. Él estaba jugando con su hija.

-House, desapareció. Wilson aún no lo encuentra-Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá. Lucas tomo a la niña y se fue a sentar al lado de Cuddy.

-Tranquila. Ya aparecerá…-Habló Lucas, intentado alegrar a Lisa.

-Sí… "Eso espero".-Pensó para sí Cuddy.

(…)

Ya había pasado un día completo desde que House había desaparecido. Wilson estaba en el nuevo departamento que había comprado. Solamente lo había comprado por su amigo.

Lo que él le dijo, antes de que se operara para darle parte de su hígado a ese cretino egocéntrico, aún estaba en su mente.

"_No quiero estar ahí… porque si mueres… me quedare solo"_

De pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar. Lo cogió rápidamente esperando que fuese House.

-¿House?.-Habló rápido Wilson.

-No, soy Nolan.-Wilson solamente dio un suspiro de frustración.-House me llamó. Dijo que está bien y…

-¿Dónde está?.-Wilson interrumpió lo que Nolan le estaba diciendo.

-No me lo dijo. Sólo me dijo que no te preocuparas. Que estará bien… yo creo que está en buenas manos.-Habló Nolan antes de colgar. Dejando a un Wilson menos preocupado. Al menos ahora sabía que House estaba bien.

**TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

"**No me temas. Déjame ayudarte"**

* * *

**Resumen:** House lo había intentado. Se había jugado su última oportunidad por Cuddy, pero ella ya había escogido. Intentado escapar de la realidad sufre un accidente, piensa que va a morir, pero una joven intentara hacerle notar cuanto le importa a cierto oncólogo. *Leves spoiler temporada seis*

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece.

* * *

**Capitulo 6:** Una sorpresa y un desayuno.

Cuando la operación ya había acabado y el niño fue llevado a casa por sus padres, con claras ordenes de llevarlo dentro de tres días para ver como seguía, Amelia fue a ver a House.

Lentamente abrió la puerta de la habitación para encontrar al hombre durmiendo profundamente. Una sonrisa abordo sus labios al verlo relajado. Se acercó a arroparlo cuando el House murmuró un suave "James". Se rio quedamente, ¿quién sabía?, tal vez House tenía novio a ese tal James.

Se dirigió a su habitación. Necesitaba una ducha lo antes posible para irse a la cama. Fue al baño, que estaba dentro de su habitación, y lentamente fue desvistiéndose. Cuando estuvo desnuda se coloco la bata de baño y comenzó a llenar la bañera. Necesitaba relajarse.

Cuando la bañera se lleno lo suficiente ella se metió lentamente. Eso siempre la relajaba después de una operación. Lentamente a su mente fue llegando la imagen de Angie y se mordió suavemente al labio, sonrojada, de sólo imaginársela. Dios, amaba a esa mujer que siempre llegaba a preguntarle si una de sus nuevas novelas estaba bien o algo así.

Su mano alcanzó el champú que estaba a su costado. Se echó en la mano y comenzó a ponérselos en la cabeza. Pasando sus dedos por su largo cabello. Intentando despejar su cabeza, llego a su mente la imagen de Greg durmiendo. Se veía muy mono de esa manera. Ella había notado que en sus ojos había una gran tristeza. Tal vez la razón por que estuviera manejando a gran velocidad fuera la que mantenía en sus ojos esa tristeza, ¿tal vez había peleado con ese James?, sólo lo podía saber hablando con House.

Estuvo un rato metida en la tina enjabonándose el cuerpo, para luego vaciar la bañera y ducharse rápidamente para retirar el jabón de su cuerpo. Luego de salir de su baño se secó y se puso su pijama que era morado con arañas bordadas. Sonriendo quedamente paso uno de sus dedos por una de las arañas, recordando cuando Angie se lo dio, argumentando que ella se parecía mucho a Beetlejuice y por eso se lo daba.

Fue a su cama y se acostó. Debía pensar que darle de desayuno a Greg, que no lo matara por intoxicación de preferencia. Ella nunca había sido buena cocinera, pero no podía seguir costeando la comida de ambos en restaurantes. Tratando de borrar todo de su mente fue cayendo en un profundo sueño.

(…)

House se encontraba en la habitación. Había despertado antes de que el sol comenzase a salir y desde ese momento había intentado ponerse de pie. No quería estar en la silla de ruedas por mucho tiempo.

Tomando una gran bocana de aire se sujeto de los doseles de su cama y se levanto de un impulso.

-Bien…-Dijo al ver que no se mareo al levantarse. El día anterior, cuando lo había intentado, los mareos y nauseas habían llegado a él rápidamente, pero hoy no. Comenzó a dar pequeños pasos para no perder el equilibrio.

Su pierna le dolía levemente. Pero no era nada comparado a otras veces. Fue caminando en dirección a la puerta de su habitación. El día anterior no había podido observar toda la casa y hoy no sucedería eso.

Abrió la puerta con mucho cuidado, sabía que Amelia estaba durmiendo y no era su intención despertarla, aún. Camino por el pasillo en que se encontraba su habitación. Ahí había dos habitaciones frente a la de él. Sabía que la que estaba a su derecha era en donde la joven operaba a sus pacientes, así que se acerco a la puerta de la izquierda y lentamente la fue abriendo y vio un pequeño despacho.

Frente a la ventana había un escritorio con un ordenador portátil sobre él. Las paredes, que estaban a los lados de la puerta, estaban adornadas con dos grandes libreros. Los cuales estaban llenos de libros algunos de medicina, otros de novelas. Cerró la puerta y siguió observando.

Notó que al lado de la habitación, que él ocupaba, había dos puertas. Abrió la que estaba en medio y vio que era el baño, pero no tenía ducha ni tina. Sin darle importancia cerró la puerta, total en la habitación de él había un baño y suponía que en la habitación de la chica igual.

Abrió la otra puerta, cuidadosamente y se sorprendió al ver que era la habitación de Amelia. Ella dormía plácidamente, siendo alumbrada por los tenues rayos del sol, que comenzaban a filtrarse por la ventana.

Sonrió burlonamente al escucharla decir "Angie" entre sueños, era tan obvio que esas mocosas querían la una con la otra… tanto como él quería con Wil… maldijo mentalmente al pensar en eso y lentamente cerró la puerta.

Un gruñido se hizo presente en el estómago de House. Despejando su cabeza fue en dirección al living comedor.

Observó que había un piano blanco en un costado del living, también un televisor y que frente a este había unos sillones de cuero negro. Al lado del televisor había un mueble con un equipo de música. Camino hasta el mueble y comenzó a ojear los CD, que estaban apilados a un costado del equipo.

-Vaya… The Who… Queen… Michael Jackson… The Beatles… David Bowie… Al menos la mocosa tiene buen gusto.-Sin pensarlo más cogió un disco y lo puso en el equipo, claro que a un volumen moderado.

Fue en dirección a la puerta que llevaba a la cocina… algo le decía que tal vez y solo tal vez, la joven no supiera cocinar.

(…)

Amelia despertó perezosamente. Se puso sus pantuflas de mapaches y camino hacia la puerta de su habitación. Necesitaba un café. Cuando abrió la puerta sintió sonar la música.

Sorprendida fue rápidamente a la cocina y encontró a Greg cocinando algo mientras tarareaba la canción. El hombre no había notado la presencia de la joven esta que se volteo con un plato en que llevaba tocino con huevos.

-Buenos días.-Dijo House. Camino hacia la mesa del comedor y dejo el plato, después se fue a la cocina a buscar otro que estaba sobre el mesón.-Ven a desayunar.-Dijo notando que la joven aún estaba parada al lado de la entrada de la cocina. Se sentó en una de las sillas e iba a comenzar a comer cuando…

-¡Ya puedes caminar!.-Dijo alegremente la joven. Antes de que House pudiese pensar algo la joven lo estaba abrazando. Se sorprendió y lentamente la abrazo, pero no de una manera compasiva ni lasciva, sino como un padre abrazaba a una hija, pensó… tal vez el golpe si le había afectado algo. La chica rápidamente se separo de él y le miraba con una sonrisa.-Me alegro mucho. Gracias por el desayuno.-Dijo sentándose y comenzando a comer.

-De nada…-Fue lo único que pudo decir House. Comenzó a comer lentamente escuchado la música, ambos comenzaron a comer, hablando de uno que otro caso de House.

**TBC.**

_Gracias a todos los que leen este humilde fic y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._


End file.
